


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by rockbrigade



Series: The Great DaBapedia [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbrigade/pseuds/rockbrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Davide's 22nd birthday, and a loved-up Bane wants to do something special for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Davide's birthday (November 22nd)

He wheeled round and slapped the flat of the snooze button. There was a jolt in his stomach as he moved, and he remembered: it's today. He squinted at the numbers on the clock - the sun's light wasn't strong at this hour - and he made sure they wouldn't be disturbed again. When he turned into the centre of their bed, he saw Davide's back curving out in front of him. He reached out and traced his fingers over the bumps of Davide's spine, and with a soft, almost startled sigh, Davide shifted over onto his back and turned his head on the pillow. Davide looked out from under his heavy eyelashes, and slowly raised his hand across toward Bane. Bane took that hand, and Davide seemed to soften, his frame sinking back into the bed as his limbs became immovable. 

Can't help but smile to see that sleeping face. Bane stroked the curls of Davide's hair that spilled over onto his cheek, and swept them aside. He bit down on his teeth, because his fingers were itching to pinch Davide's nose or cheek, but he couldn't do that today. Another day. His own birthday. Instead, Bane drew close and felt Davide breathe against him. Still sour, but hey, Bane was probably no rose garden either. Davide just about managed to purse his lips without waking, and he sighed again as Bane nibbled at him, settling his arm comfortably over Bane's waist. Bane pulled away enough to click his tongue and say, "Hey, up and at 'em," and to see Davide frown and gave a small, pitiful groan. "I see how it is," Bane said, and he slid his fingers under Davide's shirt. 

He kept a close watch on Davide's face, blindly tracing little circles over his abdomen. Bane drew them lower, and tighter, until his fingertip grazed the waistband; Davide's brow furrowed, but he didn't open his eyes. Like hell that's gonna work. Bane crossed Davide's thigh with his own, pressing the length of his leg up against Davide's so that their ankles knocked together. He kicked lightly at Davide's foot and swept his toes upwards against the brush of the hair on Davide's shin. And when he was sure that Davide's breath relaxing into a steady rhythm meant his bluff was working, his hand delved beneath the elastic and woke Davide in a sudden jolt. It was only for a moment. Bane found that one place on Davide's inner thigh, where, if he moved his fingers in just the right way, Davide shuddered hard with every breath. Davide's body eased open from the core, and his head sank back into the pillow again, a slow smile spreading out over his lips. Ah, Davi smiled so easily when he was half asleep, and there was nothing in the world like his look of contentment. Bane smirked, too, because his face felt flushed with how much of a dweeb he'd become, and it was this dweeb that Davide squinted up at.

"Are you trying to… arouse me?" Davide breathed out a quick laugh. 

"So what if I… wait," the first one of the day was always a bit flat, "what about you, are you trying to amuse me?" Davide's eyes seemed to glitter, but he remained silent. Think it out then. Bane kissed along his jaw and over his neck, and waited. 

"You mean… there smooch better puns in my repertoire? 'Cause you're right they are im-peck-able," he gave a quiet gasp, and then clarified, "peck as in kiss." 

"Oh really? I haven't even heard a good one yet. Go on, wow me." Speaking of wowing. Bane trailed his fingers away from Davide's thigh, following the curve of the leg further in. He drew back and forth, keeping his touch as light and slow as he could. He saw Davide allow his eyelids to drop, creasing his brow, tilting his head back… and seeing this Bane stopped. A moment passed. Davide opened one eye, and Bane grinned down at him. He reached out and slapped Bane on the exposed upper of the relevant arm. Can't just say not to stop if it's not a pun. 

Davide blinked. "You're… being such a jerk!" He nodded to himself as if he were proud of that contribution. 

"I can't really give you that one, it's a bit too obvious," Bane kissed him on the nose anyway. "But I will give you this," and he moved his hand again with redoubled effort. "It is your birthday, I guess." 

"I'm sorry," Davide said, after a grunt. "Thinking of sexy puns is becoming… increasingly… hard…" 

"You timed that one well," Bane said, peering after his arm, under the blanket that was vaulted by his back. He muttered, "That was quick." 

"Cocks are known to be early risers." 

Davide's delivery was sharp, but for his agitated breaths. Without skipping a beat. Bane stared at him, mouth agape. That bastard! "Fuck, man, I nearly laughed!" Bane said, accusatory, retracting his hand specifically so he could smack Davide on the chest. Davide had an incredibly smug look about him. Bane grabbed the top of the blanket with one hand, and pounced on Davide, dragging the sheet over both of their heads. 

As a wake up call, it wasn't the greatest plan. Davide was curled up beside him, held closely pressed against his chest. Bane felt Davide becoming heavier in his arms; soft, rhythmic breathing tickled his neck. He couldn't help rolling his eyes. Most mornings, he had to dash out to work and could leave Davide to sleep it off, but even now his feet twitched longingly at the thought of going for a run with his dogs. Heaving a sigh, he drummed over Davide's back and shook him, their skin sticking and peeling as they moved. 

Davide stirred, and Bane kissed him before rolling him away. Now free, Bane slipped out of the sheets and stretched. He pulled on some pants and made a start towards the door… when he found, with regret, that he missed the warmth of Davide's sleepy body, and fished up a t-shirt he'd left lying on the floor. He jammed his toe into the little gap between the battered doors to widen it, and then, yawning, he shoved the left-hand door with his hip and slid it open.

The kitchen wasn't much more than a good stride away, and actually, it was more of a corridor than a kitchen. Bane filled the kettle, and when it began to splutter, he took it up from the hot plate and replaced it with a pan. He'd been very careful to hide away the chocolate and strawberries; his hand came away dusty as it skimmed over the mysterious old cans of food he'd used as camouflage. About ten minutes was all it took - the strawberries had been drained and the sauce was thick - and then he carried the dish back to the bed. The crockery clacked together and wobbled as Bane nudged at Davide's leg with his foot. "Get up, you dumb shit," he said affectionately. 

Davide raised his head, straining his neck forward, and the mess of his hair fell into his eyes. He righted himself, the duvet falling away around his waist as he slicked his hair backwards. He gave a questioning nod towards the dish Bane was holding, and then, the snap hitting him, clasped his arms over his bare chest and shuddered. Bane took up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate sauce. When he hovered it near his own mouth, he saw Davide focus and sit forward. Exactly like a dog. Bane dropped down onto the bed, still holding the food, and held the strawberry up to Davide's mouth. Davide didn't wait for permission; he licked his lips and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Strawberries and chocolate is such a sex food," Bane said, holding a strawberry aloft and examining it. It was a shame he couldn't get them fresh. 

"Serving suggestion?" Davide looked eager.

"Just sayin'!" He grinned at Davide, and the glint in Davi's eyes made it feel as though he were grinning back. Got to admire his appetite (Bane covered the strawberry in sauce) in every sense of the word. "Oh hey, this sauce is pretty good," he said, through strawberry. "I must've made it right, then." 

"You made it?" Davide sounded amazed that chocolate sauce could be homemade at all, let alone by Bane. He stared at the bowl with a serious expression, and then, frowning, he raised his face to look at Bane. "Marry me," he said. 

"Dumbass!" Bane spluttered, "it's only food!" He laughed and thrust another strawberry at Davide's face, deliberately missing his mouth and spattering his face with the chocolate. But despite himself, Bane thought about it, about doing the exact same thing in ten or twenty years' time, and his chest burned in what might have been anticipation of it. What a dweeb. When Davide had caught the strawberry in his teeth, Bane leaned in to lick the chocolate from the corner of his lips.

"Ahh," Davide pulled back by an inch, "I could've licked that myself!" 

"Yeah?" Bane said, his voice soft and low. No reply, but Davide's lips parted. His tongue was warm and sweet now, and they moved together, halting, slowing more with every breath they drew. With his eyes closed, Bane absently placed the dish off the side of the bed, and, that accomplished, he turned back the corner of the duvet and folded himself under it. He savoured their movements. Their hipbones bumped together, once, twice, push Davide onto his back again. And Bane sank backwards, pulling the blanket with him, letting his hands slide slowly after. Even so exposed to the chill, Davide didn't make a single sound of complaint. Rather-- 

A shrill noise, to the left of Davide's head somewhere, caused the both of them to jump. Bane raised his face and watched Davide reach a languid arm over the side of the bed for his phone. He peeked at the screen, groaned, and put it to his ear. "Allo, Maman?" he said, and Bane's sigh was so heavy, he felt like he was deflating.

Bane glanced about their room. He didn't understand a word of French, so even if he listened to Davide's half of the conversation, he still wouldn't be able to follow it. And he respected Davide's mother (he chewed it over in his mind, 'his mother-in-law') and that meant trying to disrupt their conversation by picking up where he left off was really out of the question… although the thought of it brought a mischievous smirk to his face. In a pause from speaking, while he listened, Davide stretched out his free arm toward Bane and clasped his hand. There was a little squeeze, as if to apologise, but it was otherwise clear that the call was far from over. 

He rolled his eyes while Davide wasn't looking, and in doing so, his eyes fell upon the chocolate sauce he'd left beside the bed. Davide's pure, pale chest lay prone before him. Daring him. Well. Bane swept his forefinger around the side of the bowl - the sauce was still a bit warm - and applied it to Davide's stomach without hesitation. Mid-sentence, Davide choked on his words and craned his head forward with a confused frown at Bane, before hurriedly correcting himself in French. Bane cackled quietly as he dragged his finger over Davide's trembling chest. Davide's breathing seemed uncomfortable, and his words, strained. Davide was pretty ticklish, and he flinched every time Bane smeared him with a freshly coated finger. 

Davide made a sudden exclamation, covered the receiver of his phone and hissed at Bane, "Are you drawing a cock!?" His appalled face was too much. Bane covered his mouth with the back of his hand, but it didn't quieten his laughter any. And Davide sounded apologetic to his mother, giving what would seem to be an explanation; the only word that stuck out to Bane was "Haru," and he beamed with accomplishment. It was after this that Bane heard Cherie's muffled laughter over the phone, and Davide pouted, but the conversation seemed to close cheerfully. 

"Well?" Bane said, as Davide tossed his phone lightly across the floor. Davide lifted his head to scowl briefly at Bane, and then dropped back into the pillow.

"We're going over for dinner," he said, "sixish." 

"Can't wait," Bane said with a fond smile. He was idly brushing his knuckle against Davide's upturned palm. "The baby pictures will come out again," (Davide gave a tsk) "man we were cute kids!" 

"More like Mama will ask, because you…" 

"Ohh," Bane lowered his face towards Davide's waiting chest. "My sweet baby boy is all grown up!" he said, through puckered lips, imitating Cherie. Davide was perhaps about to object, but his voice became lost in a sharp cry, as Bane licked at the chocolate marks he'd left on Davide's skin. There was retaliation, but Bane soldiered on through the barrage of wild slaps and punches - lucky he didn't bite his tongue - until those arms slowed in willing surrender. The hands he felt lost in his hair stiffened and grasped, pulling and pulling and… pulling.


End file.
